$ B = \left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 7 \\ 2 & 0 \\ 9 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 2 & 9 \\ 7 & 0 & 3\end{array}\right]$